What is Lost Can Be Found
by Streetfirre
Summary: Ever lose a needle in a hay stack and you have to find it? That's how it feels for Dexter McPerson as he and some friends try to find his best friend and boyfriend Ben Tennyson. He and everyone else knows that they aren't the only ones searching. It would help if they knew if he was alive or not though! Works alongside of "What is Found Can Be Lost" at the same time.
1. The Prologue

**What is lost can be found**

Dexter wanted to cry with the rain but held back. There were too many people around. He had to act strong for now, once they left he could break, but he had to be strong… His adopted father softly laid a hand on his shoulder and held a saddened yet stoic expression; he, too, had to be strong. Everyone was feeling it, the loss; everyone knew what this would mean for them… Dexter glared at the grave as if it was to blame for it all; he glared as if it would somehow bring _him_ back. No, not the demon that was obsessed with Mr. Green, but _him_ , as in the very person that stole his heart…

Ben Tennyson. That was the name on the tombstone... The dear friend, the lover, the boy that wormed his way into their hearts, was gone. Everyone stared on yet no words were said. How was it fair? How was it fair to Ben? How fair was it to Dexter? Or fair to anyone? Their General, who had leaded them through so many fights, had died just today, during a fight on a cliff in the twisted forest while it was raining. They were so close to saving him, they failed him, and they watched him fall. What's worse is they looked for hours and found no trace of the body; bodies don't disappear like that. But thanks to this, there was no proper burial. How was that fair?

Dexter wished he hadn't watched the fight. He had seen it all; the strike that knocked Ben onto the slicked ledge, Ben's struggle to pull up, and his Dexter's fusion's sick, twisted smile as he steadily approached the Brunet. Thanks to the crappy quality he couldn't hear what either being said before Sinister had kicked Ben's hands away from the edge, forcing him to let go. Dexter wished he knew what to say or do, for one of the few times in his life, Dexter was at a loss for words.

No one knew what to say, or what to do to be honest. During the "Haywire" and the Townsville incident with Dexter's fusion that hurt been and took him out of the fight, they had been severely hurt by the loss of their General/Commander for a small amount of time. Could they last long term? Who would take his place? So many questions lingered in the air, all of which were left unanswered. The worst part is they didn't have the time or ability to go down and search for his dead body any longer then they had, they were short on man power and resources. Some people were hopeful and seemed to think he survived, but how could he? As much as Dexter really, truly wanted to believe there was a chance of survival he knew that if there was any chances at all, it was far too low.

Ben's omnitrix had recently run out of battery just before he got knocked onto the ledge. Dexter's own fusion doppelgänger and Ben only talked for two minutes, not enough to charge sufficiently. The drop itself was well over a thousand feet but not quite ten-thousand. Ben had no parachute or anything else to slow him down. At best he would have hit the ground within minutes at a high enough speed to kill him. Everyone was both scared and hopeful to go down and retrieve the either dead or alive hero. Either way, Dexter couldn't make himself to be naïve enough to think Ben would have made it. He knows how strong he is, but even then, Ben is mostly human and he can still die.

After the funeral was over Dexter sat in his lab in silence for a few minutes, and then he broke down. His dear friend, his boyfriend, was gone and wasn't coming back…. Minutes later his adoptive father, Patrick Lawrence Utonium, came down to the lab and softly turned the distressed scientist so they could face each other. No words were spoken, fore they both knew they were not needed. Dexter softly gripped his father's lab coat and leaned in for a hug as his father tightly wrapped him in an embrace and let the red-headed genius vent out his sadness. After a while both scientists went upstairs and joined the girls where dinner was unusually quiet.

Eventually, Bubbles spoke up "Professor, can we watch a movie?..." Prof. Utonium smiled at his sweetest daughter, he knew she was trying to distract everyone from the sad course of events for a little while. "Of course we can, let's finish eating first though." Dinner was still quiet but a little more rushed on the girls' ends. The three girls finished first and impatiently waited for the other two members of the mix-matched family. Once the two males finished eating the girls practically dragged them to the living room. Blossom quickly hid all of Ben's favorite movies before Dexter got in there. There was no need of a reminder right now…. Buttercup made, and ate, all of the popcorn before anyone else could get any, which lead to the girls bickering about popcorn during the entire movie.

: Time skip :

The movie eventually came to an end. Dexter and Bubbles inevitably fell asleep while Blossom was slowly starting to nod off. Instead of trying to rouse the two, Buttercup carried Bubbles and dragged Blossom off to their shared room to go to bed and the Professor carried Dexter to his room. Patrick stared down at his son sadly; he himself was saddened by the loss of the young man he called family. He hoped that this wouldn't deter Dexter from trying to get out into the world more. After all, Ben was the best at getting Dexter to act his age and explore new ideas about the world. Ben wouldn't want Dexter to give up, and heaven forbid that Pat would let his adopted son sink into one of his worst depressions yet. He removed Dexter's glasses and put them on the nightstand carefully. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and turned on the bathroom light before leaving the room with the final sad, gentle look of the night before heading to his own room.

Dexter's dreams were not dreams, but nightmares in sheep's clothing. He dreamt of all the happy times spent with his friend before he died. Over and over, memories played in his mind. Till eventually he had seen each and everyone one at least one time…. Then it happened, it started showing how it happened. Exactly how Ben fell off the ledge. Over and over the dream repeated. Was there no stopping the sorrow that threatened to consume his heart? Then, it stopped, and rewinded back to the very start of the day….


	2. Conscious Dreaming?

**What is Lost Can Be Found**

Over and over the images flashed. Dexter wanted to close his eyes but it was just a dream, over and over he watched him fall, unable to change the outcome. He watched, once more unable to move, as Ben got hit by the Junkasaurus Rex's tail and skidded along to the edge and barely caught on. He watched… Once more it was at the very start.

"Deeeeeex, wake up sleepy head." Dexter groaned and turned away, he knew it was the dream again, he knew that he was only sleeping, Ben wasn't there… He opened his eyes anyways; the world was blurry as if he really didn't have his glasses on. "I know ya can't see me without your glasses but I know you can hear me. We're gonna be late for breakfast and you know the girls probably won't save us some." Ben handed him his glasses and he put them on, the world had clarity again but it still had that surreal feeling of a dream. Ben smiled and left the room after a chaste kiss goodbye. Dexter's hand ghosted over his lips, the kiss didn't feel as real… Despite knowing the outcome of the dream he got up and went downstairs anyways.

It was weird eating in a dream, but he's kind of gotten used to it. There was cheerful, mindless banter at the table, they didn't know the outcome and he could never say it. "Hey Dex? Wanna watch a movie?" Dexter smiled against his will, "Of course Mr. Tennyson, how about Star Trek? Maybe now you will see that Kirk is the better captain." He had said this phrase so many times today already, how many more times would he get to see that cheerful and defiant smile as Ben would always respond- "Suuuuuure Dex, that or you will see that Kirk has the hots for Spock." Dexter tried not to make a sound of indignation that Ben would suggest such a horrible thing, but as always the dream won. Ben laughed, as he has done each time, and put the movie in.

It was both calming and heart-wrenching to be able to lean against the brunette in such a peaceful state. Ben would say something and the dream would force Dexter to respond the same way as always. Right about halfway through the movie Ben's communicator in the Omnitrix went off, signaling he had a call. Ben apologized and paused the movie before answering it, once more, it was Mandy. "Ben, we have a problem and we need you to come in pronto. Get ready to head to the twisted forest, there have been sightings of a new kind of fusion and it's downright panic down there." Her voice left no room for argument and the redhead wondered. If Mandy knew what would happen then would she have called someone else? Ben sighed and muttered something about needing a smoothie before looking back up at Dexter. "Sorry Einstein, duty calls. Everything will be fine, so don't worry okay?" Ben leaned in and gave him a hug, the last one he would ever get from him. Dexter wanted to scream out that everything would not be fine and that Ben shouldn't go, the dream wouldn't let him.

He found himself back in the conference room watching the fight. He watched as Ben gracefully and easily took out opponents while leading his team even though it was raining so hard. Everything looked like it would turn out alright, as a perfect victory, but the young scientist knew better than to be deceived again. Then it happened, it all went bad. A Junkasaurus Rex burst out of some rubble that it had been hiding under, a trap meant to be played, and swiftly swung its tail into Ben, sending him straight for the edge. Ben managed to grab ahold of a root from a tree that was jutting out and pulled himself slightly up. He tried pulling up the rest of the way but thanks to the rain he couldn't get enough traction to shove up with his legs and couldn't get a better grip on the root. Samurai Jack tried running over to help Ben but the Junkasaurus Rex from before was blocking the path and seemed intent on not letting anyone through. Anyone, except for its master that is. Fusion Dexter, Sinister, walked slowly with a smug smile on his face. He knew the wielder of the Omnitrix was stuck and no one could run to his rescue…

His fusion said something to Ben that Dexter couldn't make out through the audio, the rain was too heavy and there was too much screaming and yelling. He managed to make out a few more parts then last time however, "You can't….Benjamin, you have only….up." No matter how hard he tried he never could hear what Ben said in reply, but whatever it was, it pissed Sinister off. "Do you know… you have…? Benjamin, you caused….could have lived!" Sinister lifted his wrench and slammed it down on the root, causing it to snap. Ben tried grabbing onto something else but there was nothing to grab except for the slick ground, the brunette managed to grab hold but knew he couldn't hold on long. Dexter remembered that Ben had said something right before he was knocked off during the real event but he was too panicked to try and hear, and the second time he was just as lost. Each time the dream played it got clearer than the last. He heard it this time, "Dexter will destroy you, count on it blob." With that said, Fusion Dexter looked even angrier than before. He kicked Ben's hands away, causing him to fall, and walked away from the edge while looking enraged.

The fight was a victory because Sinister had his army retreat, he only had one goal, and he succeeded. Dexter could feel himself tear up but was adamant not to cry in front of so many people. He vaguely remembered being tugged away from the screen by his father, but even as a dream, it haunted him to see it again and the world would always fall out of focus. Yet something always seems wrong, like he should try to pay closer attention, he never could figure out what it is and he wonders if he ever will. He desperately wanted to just wake up.

Just as the dream ended, and he was waiting for the inevitable of it repeating once more, something strange happened. The scene shifted, to the bottom of some cliff. That's odd; he's never seen this place before. There's some blood, it looks like someone tumbled down the side of the cliff. He looks around cautiously, no one is there. He then spots a trail of blood that looked as if someone had been carried and the blood dripped to the ground, quite a bit too. He found himself surprised when he could control his every movement. He decided to follow the blood path.

It felt like he was walking for a very long time, a never-ending path? There was blurs in between time where it felt like he was back at the start or farther then he should be, why? Can dreams even glitch like this? He eventually came across a village. That's so strange, where did it come from? He walked further; no one seemed to pay any mind to him. He then heard a familiar voice, no, it couldn't be. Why are his dreams taunting him? Is this his own conscious trying to make an excuse to how he survived? What is wrong with him?

The voice was so familiar but it seemed distant. He ran, and ran, yet got no closer. He searched the village to no avail he couldn't find where the one who was speaking was. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw the speaker. It was a petite brunette with big, innocent green eyes and a gentle smile that was dressed tribal-like. It was _him_. It was Ben. "BEN!" he yelled, the brunette started to turn towards where his voice came from. Then, he woke up. "NO!"

Dexter sat frozen in the bed, why was that there? He had never seen any of those places nor Ben in tribal clothing before. Why had he dreamed that? Mr. Green ran into the room and scanned it for danger "Dexter, are you okay?! Why did you scream?" He broke down, it wasn't fair.


	3. Finding the Lost?

What is Lost Can Be Found

Dexter glared at the paperwork in front of him, Mandy's words still mocking him. At the recent meeting Ben's disappearance after the battle was brought up, and the answer was shocking to most to say the least. Much to Dexter's surprise, the issue hadn't been mentioned from his end, he WAS going to ask but someone beat him to it. Nigel Uno, otherwise known as Numbuh 1 of the KND, was a good friend of both Ben and himself and also had been the one to bring it up. "Mandy, what are we going to do about Ben? Surely we have the manpower and equipment to go searching!" Murmurs of agreement and some disagreement rang throughout the room. "Be as it is, we have a neck up, what if we find him dead? It would have been a waste of energy and a let down to the troops." Dexter bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling out.  
"Even if he is…. Or isn't… The Omnitrix is still on him, what if Fuse gets ahold of that?" Dexter was unsure who had dared to hold the Omnitrix's importance over Ben's, but as biting as it was, he knew that the watch was important as well. "We don't have the time to search." A few shouts of exasperation rose up after that comment had been made. Most of those present were concerned about their comrade, not the weapon. Those who weren't worried about Ben were worried about having the Omnitrix where Fuse, or some other enemy, could get to it and use it against them. "I think we should at least go look!" Quite a few shouts of agreement rang out. Mandy rose from her chair with a sharp glare, making a few people shrink back down. She waved her hand calmly, signally them to shut up and return to their seats. "We cannot expend any resources to go searching as of right now. This issue has been closed. However, obviously we need to make sure his typical jobs are handled right now. We need to decide who does what.  
"Who will be the new commander of his squadron?" It was a necessary, innocent question but it stung none the less. It just solidified that they believed that the brunette was really gone. "I am uncertain as of this time; we will have to look into some things. I had lists made of who will take what jobs. They will be emailed to you soon." A few people groaned, knowing Ben was a hard worker in the war and had quite a few responsibilities. Dexter thought back to the nightmares (?) he had been having as of late, they were… puzzling to say the least. Ben had haunted his nightmares, looking alive and well, yet nowhere to be found. It almost felt real, as if Ben was really out there, waiting. Dexter frowned, not really paying attention to the meeting, his mind was elsewhere.  
"Dexter?" He looked up realizing people were staring at him. "Are you awake now?" He shook his head. "Apologies, I must have zoned out, what was it you were saying?" Some people looked concerned others looked irritated. "I asked how the new weapon was going along." Dexter had almost zoned out again but recalled what she had said. "The new weapon is still in testing, I am unsure when it will be done." Mandy nodded, with a hint of annoyance surrounding her frame, before turning back to everyone else. "Anything anyone wants to add or ask?" While the words were phrased like a question, her tone was biting, as if daring someone to say something useless. When no one answered she straightened up, gesturing for everyone to stand up. "Good. Now get back to kicking fusion butt, or whatever it is you're assigned to do." She dismissed them as usual, with her typical ire. Everyone left without many words said between one another. This wasn't the best meeting; typically most people could cheer up because Ben wasn't afraid of Mandy and always said something that annoyed her, getting all her anger on him. Dexter sighed, dreading that he had to get back to work on the new weapon; his heart wasn't really into it. He walked out of the conference room sluggishly, wondering if he should catch up on paperwork instead. The redheaded genius sighed and continued down the hallway but changed directions to go to his office.  
After sighing about a minimum of 30 times and recalling the earlier events, he decided he would talk to his father; he always managed to supply some form of comfort to the small teen. Dexter entered the elevator and went to his father's office, he wasn't there. Dexter sighed and decided to check the suite next. He went to their home and saw his sisters on the couch, relaxing. "Have you seen dad?" The girls looked up from what they were doing. "Yeah, he's in the kitchen." Dexter nodded "Thanks." They waved "No problem." He went off to the kitchen to find his dad. Dexter walked in on his dad preparing dinner calmly. "How was the meeting?"  
The question was innocent enough, but sent a pang of weariness and sadness to Dexter's heart. "Mandy refused to look for him." The professor didn't even look up from the food before responding. "Has that ever stopped you before?" Dexter looked a bit startled and confused. "What?" Utonium smiled at his adopted son. "You yourself aren't allowed to go look, but perhaps, you could send a small 'F.C.D.A.B' to go look for you?" Dexter felt a smile light up his face, without another word being said Dexter ran off to his lab. Utonium shook his head and smiled despite the worry that was pitting in his stomach. What if Dexter found something he didn't want to see? Time would only tell.  
Dexter smiled as he grabbed the 'F.C.D.A.B' or 'Flying Camera Disguised As Bat' (Nigel helped name it) from the counter. It was a camera disguised as a bat. It could also fly and produce the sound of a bat if need be. Dexter searched around for the remote for a few minutes with no success. Where was that silly thing? After a few more minutes of searching Dexter almost face palmed, it was in plain sight, right on the other desk. Dexter checked the batteries in the remote and the device itself, making sure it would last a full flight there and back. He ran up to the rooftop with Morton and Green in tow. He had also called Nigel to join him. They went to the roof hoping the height advantage would help him get there faster by getting caught in wind currents and quietly praying they went the way he wanted.  
Dexter activated both bot and controller. He threw the bot into the air and carefully flew it into the correct currents. Dexter looked down at the screen on the controller and almost yelled in delight when it worked as it should of. The wind swiftly carried it in the direction he wanted. He glanced at the built in GPS, paying attention to the coordinates of his location and where he needed to be. After what felt like hours, he reached the Cliffside. He felt his nerves flare up, uncertain if he really wanted to look. But worry was eating away at him. He decided to look anyways.  
Dexter lowered the bat bot (a much better name in his opinion) down the cliff side. Cringing when he noticed the dried red splotches against the cliff's wall. Nigel glanced worriedly at the screen. They both had similar thoughts. What if they found their friend, Dexter's lover, dead on the ground? In spite of the odds, they kept going, stomachs lurching as they passed each spot some body seemed to of hit. To be honest, the blood spots were slightly more hopeful then not seeing any at all. While it did mean he would be heavily bleeding, it also meant he tried slowing his fall. They finally reached the end. Their hearts fell slightly at the sight they got the honor of beholding. There was blood, everywhere on the ground. But strangely, there was no body in sight. Had something moved it? Had Ben moved? Was he okay? No one was certain. But this said one thing… They had to mention this to everyone. Maybe this information would change Mandy's mind.  
They grimaced and noticed something. There was no drag marks, but there was a drip pattern, as if something, or someone, had been carried away. There was a moment of silence. "It's late, we should investigate tomorrow. " Everyone nodded hesitantly. Tomorrow was another day, a day used to try and find their friend.


	4. This Isn't a Debate

**What is Lost Can Be Found**

Third person Limited to Nigel's POV:

Another meeting had been called today. However, this time, Dexter had called it. Everyone was slightly confused and slightly annoyed to have yet another meeting this week, back to back at that. Everyone filed into the room and sat down quietly however, wondering what was so important, and discovered quite recently, to need yet another conference meeting. Everyone couldn't help but notice that even Mandy looked slightly confused, so, who called it?

"I bet you are all wondering why I called you here." Some people nodded, (Rude little things… And Billy) while others remained silent. "Nigel, Morton, Green and I tested a new invention yesterday. We found something of interest that we thought needed discussed. Before anyone asks, yes, it does involve a topic of deep controversy from yesterday." Most people started keying in at about that point. No one needed to say it, for the majority of them knew he was talking about the discussion of Ben's disappearance and supposed death. Samurai Jack looked up with a slightly worried slightly confused expression. "Dexter, what exactly was found?" Nigel frowned when he recalled what they saw; the others might not see that as hopeful. "Instead of telling you, I shall just show you."

True to his word, Dexter got out the 'F.C.D.A.B.' or as Dexter called it, the 'Bat Bot'. Pfft, the 'F.C.D.A.B' sounded _much_ cooler in his opinion, who knows; maybe he's just biased because he's a KND officer? Dexter then took out a small chip from it. "Computress, get the screen up please." "Of course Dexter." A screen came down the wall and everyone turned to get a better view. Dexter walked over to some computer and put the chip in, for a moment, there was just blackness and voices. Nigel and Dexter could hear themselves discussing the coordinates and all that mumbo-jumbo. After a few seconds the screen came on and they could see Nigel looking at it.

"You sure it works?" The Dexter on the screen merely nodded while setting up the GPS in its system. "Now, let's hope it flies." The Nigel frowned. "You haven't tested it?" The red-headed genius on the screen waved his hand nonchalantly, "This is our test." Both the Nigel on the screen and the real Nigel face palmed at that. You'd figure that a genius would have done prior tests during creation. "So, we don't know if it'll even work?" "Precisely Nigel, do not be so worried though, it if does not work I can always remake it." The KND officer on the screen sighed and backed off to let Dexter do what he wanted to. The Dexter frowned and picked up the bat. He activated the wings and double checked everything. "Here we go." He then threw it into the air.

They all watched as it flew across the sky, reaching its destination after a while. They saw the cliffside where it all happened. It was quiet during the time; nothing seemed out of place, which was odd to say the least. Why had nothing changed? Didn't the fusions wanna go after the watch? The Bat bot then descended down the edge, towards where the brunette hero had fallen.

No one said a single word as they started to descend. As they went lower, the blood and damage to the walls got a bit more noticeable. Some people grimaced at the sight of the blood and tear on the wall from an attempt at slowing and or stopping the damage from the fall while others were accustomed to such sights. In spite of knowing what was at the bottom, the lack of a body, Nigel wondered if it was such a good thing for him to of not been there after all. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reached the bottom of the cliff. People were silent for a moment, confusion clearly ringing out. "What is this? What was the point of showing this?" Mandark's aggravated, nasally voice rang out.

Dexter didn't so much as bat an eye in his direction as he responded, "Pay attention to the surrounding area. If you notice the blood on the ground slightly shifts, as if he tried moving. But then, here, it looks like a drip pattern." "So, you're saying someone moved him?" Blossom's voice came out as soft, but was still very noticed by everyone in the room. "That is in theory." Mandark stood up looking downright irritated by this point. "The purpose of this meeting was _what_ exactly?" Quite a few people in the room glared him down, making him shrink back a bit, but his ego was so strong he quickly regained balance.

"It was to help decisions be made." Nigel sighed; basically what he was getting from this was that Dexter was trying to see if they wanted to go searching or if they should go ahead and pick a new general. Knowing Dexter and Ben as he did, he gathered that Dexter was hoping for a search option. Either way if they said no he _could_ just use the F.C.D.A.B. to try and find the location and then follow the trail before it disappears. People were silent as they mentally made their vote. "We need to decide on what to do about our missing commander." A screen appeared in front of everyone with only two options. 'Pick new Commander and hold off the search until more information is found.' Or 'Start searching the general area.' People were hesitant to answer, while they _did_ miss their commander they also had other things to worry about, not everything is black and white.

Nigel saw people cast their votes, he himself had casted his own vote long ago. You couldn't see what others had picked and it's a different order every time for each person, it was to prevent people from fighting over an issue. A few minutes passed before the screen showed the results. Out of 34 officials there were only 13 that voted to go ahead and pick a new leader and the rest picked to search. Everyone turned to Mandy; it was obvious what the majority wanted to do.

Mandy frowned and thought it over for a moment, the pros and cons. "We cannot put too much effort into this, nothing even guarantees that he is alive or within reach. We can create a small team of 3-6 fighters. That is all I will allow." While that wasn't the biggest number it was a lot better than sending out a single person. It ignited a small spark of hope. Rumors would be spreading like wild fire not too long after the meeting, that was for sure. "You may decide who you feel would be best for the search, but I will either veto or agree to your final decisions." After a few buttons were pressed, another screen popped up, but this time, it had a list of names. The maximum limit you could pick was 6; it recommended that you picked 6 just in case. Nigel quickly searched for his name; he wanted to be there to help his friend.

After finding his own name, he looked for other people to choose. He knew his team would be very useful, but you need a wide variety when it comes to fusions. Not to mention Mandy would throw a fit if they all tried to go. He ended up voting for Blossom, Samurai Jack, Rex Salazar, Princess and himself. Each one he had a fairly good reason for.

Ben was very close to the Utoniums, so naturally it will help all of their nerves to have 1 of them go. Blossom is the most level-headed of the sisters and was also a great leader. It's no secret that Jack acts kinda fatherly to Ben, something about Ben's personality reminding him of his son? Either way, Jack was used to fighting to protect what he loves and can be a fierce fighter. Jack also doesn't have many problems following directions as long as they go with his moral code. Rex had once flirted with Ben and got in so much trouble with his boyfriend for it. After that funny event he and Ben became pretty good friends, and rivals in some ways. They constantly compete. Rex seems very full of life, is used to following orders (to a degree), and is a strong fighter as well. Princess was a fairly bizarre choice, as was his reasoning. Princess has a small (painfully obvious) crush on the brunette (even if he's rejected her many, many times. It would help if he wasn't so kind about it.). She always seems to find him when he wants to avoid her, sounds handy in finding him. Finally, himself because of his worry for his friend, he supposed that was slightly selfish, but would you blame him?

After a few minutes Mandy glanced about the results, quickly narrowing out options. She then looked up and straightened her position, a telltale sign she was about to speak. "It is decided, Samurai Jack, Blossom, and Numbuh 1 will investigate." Nigel mentally hoorayed, glad he got to go. Numbuh 1 glanced at Jack and Blossom, noticing the relief in their eyes as well. Seems they wanted to search too. "You start your search tomorrow, good luck." Everyone filed out of the conference room once more, except this time, with a little more hope in their hearts than before.


	5. Hiatus (i'm sorry)

Hey, sorry I haven't been writing or talking much. There are so many llama badges, people saying thanks, and my own thanking others to handle. I haven't been the least bit progressive all summer. I have been sick for a year or so, not with anything major, but it has spurts when it gets really bad and I just want to curl up in bed and never get up. I try to get up and write, or talk to friends, but I just feel so miserable and I end up lashing out thanks to me feeling so poor. It is nothing to do with you guys, or anyone else for that matter. I'm really sorry I've been such an insensitive dick as of late. I'll be up and writing, talking, drawing, and being myself as soon as I get better. I'm not sure when that will be, but I will update you then. For now, I am temporarily on hiatus. I know, I should have put this up a long time ago. But I wasn't able to admit to myself that I was doing so badly. I will let you guys know when I'm up to anything. Don't worry though, I'm fine, I just haven't felt well. I get like this every summer and sometimes in the winter. I'll see you guys soon.


End file.
